Intercambio navideño, grupo: Voltron LD Fans Latinoamerica 2017
by DarkCarnival69
Summary: One shot perteneciente al intercambio navideño del grupo de face


Feliz Navidad/Año Nuevo, este fic es para el intercambio Navideño del grupo en Facebook Voltron LD Fans Latinoamerica, la persona que me toco fue Matsuoka Bel, quien pidió, "Algo que involucre a Lance y Allura o Lance y Shiro o Lance y Keith :3" y aquí esta chan chan.

Espero que te guste~

Keith realmente adoraba a Lance.

Realmente lo hacía.

Pero en momentos como estos le daban ganas de matarlo.

¿A quien se le olvida comprar las cosas para la cena navideña? A Lance. ¿Quién tenia que ir a comprarlas? Keith.

¿hay que mencionar que todas las tiendas estaban llenas de gente comprando a última hora?

Keith con lista en mano deja todas las cosas necesarias en el carro del supermercado, mentalmente estaba maldiciendo a Lance por no haber comprado las cosas, odiaba las multitudes y a estas horas el supermercado estaba lleno y no quería pensar en la larga fila que tendría que hacer para pagar la comida… ni en el tráfico que habría para volver a casa… Ok esta Navidad terminaría en un asesinato por parte de Keith.

Aceite, sal, azúcar, diferentes tipos de ensalada, bebidas no alcohólicas (siempre se preguntó como siempre había alcohol en el departamento que compartía con Lance…decidió no darle tantas vueltas al tema y siguió comprando) papas, huevos, un pastel como postre… etc,etc etc.

Ya terminando con la lista Keith suspiro y fue a hacer la larga fila para pagar las cosas, como suponía las filas eran enormes y tendría que tener paciencia… lo cual era difícil ya que no era muy paciente. Keith se puso a revisar su celular para que el tiempo pasara mas rápido, viendo Facebook e Instagram -en las cuales había muchas fotos de sus amigos con su familia preparando la cena- hasta que llego con la cajera que al ver su cara evito hacer contacto visual y paso rápido las cosas, ya todo registrado y pagado, Keith tomo las bolsas y se dirigió al auto para irse a casa.

Decir que Lance no estaba nervioso seria una gran mentira, ¿Quién no estaría nervioso si se le olvido comprar las cosas para hacer la cena de navidad?, ¿y tuviera que enviar a su novio malhumorado a comprarlas sabiendo que odia a la gente?

Lance les rezaba a todos los dioses habidos y por haber para sobrevivir esta noche.

Mientras Keith no estaba Lance empezó a limpiar el pequeño departamento donde vivian, dejando la mesa lista para la cena y eligiendo la ropa para la ocasión -era la primera navidad que pasaban juntos, tenía que estar presentable-, ya no sabiendo que hacer fue a la cocina a preparar las ollas y sartenes que usaría para cocinar la grandiosa y sabrosa cena de Navidad.

Después decidió esperar a Keith sentado en el sillón viendo televisión para pasar el rato -y quitarse el nerviosismo que lo consumía lentamente- cambiando de canal cada pocos segundos porque no había nada que lo convenciera para ver.

Es navidad debería haber algo bueno para ver- comento Lance ya completamente acostado en el sillón.

Bueno estaba asi hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse, levantándose de un salto corrió hacia la puerta para ayudar a Keith con las bolsas para llevarlas directamente a la cocina -no lo estaba evitando, para nada-, saco las cosas de las bolsas y se dispuso a cocinar mientras cantaba una canción que escucho en la radio hace unas semanas.

Mientras tanto Keith dejaba el resto de las bolsas en la cocina y se sacaba su chaqueta para dejarla tirada encima del sillón -lo que le valió una mueca de Lance, pero no le importo y la dejo donde la tiro-.

¿Sigues enojado porque me olvide de la comida?

No para nada, ¿Por qué debería estarlo?, solo tuve que ir yo a comprarla sabiendo como odio las multitudes y mas en estas fechas donde todo el mundo sale a comprar a ultima hora porque siempre dejan todo para ultima hora, pero tranquilo no estoy para nada enojado.

El sarcasmo era innecesario Mullet.

A la próxima acuérdate de comprar las cosas y no tendrás que escuchar mi sarcasmo Lance.

Después de esa pequeña conversación Lance volvió a cocinar y Keith se puso a ver la televisión -tratando de calmarse, sabia que Lance no tuvo mucho tiempo estos días por todos los trabajos que le pusieron en la universidad- quedándose dormido en el sillón.

Lance dejando ya todo listo y cocinando se dirigió a la sala para ver a Keith durmiendo, sin dudarlo saco su celular para sacar miles de fotos para futuros chantajes, y se sentó al lado de Keith para apoyarse en él, Keith quien no estaba tan dormido como pensaba Lance puso su brazo encima de sus hombros para estar mas juntos porque no importaba cuantas veces pelearan, siempre arreglaban las cosas y seguían juntos.

La cena casi se quemo pero no les importo mucho, lo que realmente importaba era pasarlos juntos.

Lance se prometió asi mismo que nunca mas se olvidaría comprar las cosas para la cena.

*Una semana después, Cena de Año Nuevo*

-Lance…

-LO SIENTO.

-OTRA VEZ, EN SERIO LANCE.

Keith adoraba a Lance, enserio lo hacía, pero el próximo año el compraría la comida para las fiestas.

Tengo que admitir que me encanta esta pareja, asi que cuando recibi el mensaje de la administradora tuve mil y un ideas pero estaba trabajando asi que no podía escribir nada de nada. Inclui cosas que odio, compra las cosas a ultima hora y la multitud de gente.

Espero que te haya gustado esta pequeño one-shot como regalo de navidad ya que lo hice con mucho amor~

DarkCarnival69.


End file.
